


Homecoming

by MidNightPersona



Category: Albator - Fandom, Arcadia of my Youth, Captain Harlock, Harlock: Space Pirate, My Youth in Arcadia - Fandom, Space Pirate Captain Harlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:40:44
Rating: General AudiencesTeen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightPersona/pseuds/MidNightPersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years in the future, man has reached out into space even farther than ever dreamed. And the majority of humans now have colonized livable planets and even started to terraform other worlds. Though many Earthlings left Earth in the early years of space colonization, few stayed behind. Towns and city were drastically reduced in population as people continually left to explore space. Not many have returned…until now.<br/>Men have started to realize the vastness of space is more than they can bear and they are fleeing back to the comfort of Earth. Home. But the amount of those coming back is too much for the Earth to handle. So those who had been left behind are taking a stand, allowing no one else to immigrate back to Earth. This has angered those trying to return. War is on the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A War Starts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction for Space Pirate Captain Harlock (2013) diving into a bit more of the backstory for Harlock with 2013's setup. It carries elements of 'Arcadia of my Youth'.

“Franklin. You know that you are under age to join the Solar Federation’s pilot corps.”  
Harlock couldn’t help but slightly sigh. “I know. But I refuse to be put in an orpahnge or with forster parnets. I have parents! I don’t need new ones.”  
The young Harlock was at an old pub with an older man. They sat side by side at the bar. The older man was Harlock’s father’s coworker, and Harlock’s mentor and teacher.  
“Franklin, your mother and father are dead. I know that must be rough on you. But you have to face facts. They aren’t coming back. And you’re only 16, that’s not old enough for you to be living on your own or for you to join the pilot corps. You are technically a ward of the state now.” The older man took a swig of his beer.  
“Then why can’t I work for the state?” Harlock folded his arms and rested them on the bar. “I want to be a captain! Just like Father was.” Another sigh and the boy cast his gaze downward.  
“Your father was a great captain.” The man patted Harlock’s back. “I know he wasn’t a great father, either. But he was all you had left since your mother passed years ago. And I know you’ve got a head start. You’re a good pilot already, boy. But,” the man chuckled but it followed with a sigh. “A war is coming, the people trying to immigrate back to Earth, it’s more then we can handle. Your father is the first victim of that coming storm. I highly doubt he would want me to allow you to recklessly throw away your life.”  
“I’m not!” Harlock snapped. “I have no intentions to die because of some stupid war.”  
The man sighed again. “There will be no getting you off of this idea huh? Geez you are the most stubborn thing I’ve ever encountered.” A small smile was shed. “Just like your mother. Once she decided something, nothing was moving her.”  
Harlock couldn’t help but smile.  
“I’m not going to make promises.” The man turned his gaze towards Harlock. “But I’ll see what I can do.”  
“That’s all I want. Thanks.” The young Harlock pushed himself off the bar stool. “I’m going to go now.”  
“All right. Off to see, Maya?”

The boy’s face went a slight shade of red.  
“Pfft.” The older man chuckled again. “You two have been close for a long time haven’t you?”  
“Y-eah.” Harlock gave a small nod.  
“Really it would be no surprise if you two married eventually.” He took another swig. “You both are really the pride of this town.”  
Harlock started to walk towards the door.  
“Franklin?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Be careful.”  
“I will." 

* * *

"Maya?” Harlock wandered through the garden park called the Sanctuary. It was a nature reserve inside a large protective dome, ment to protect against any storm, and form human poliution. Inside was a paradise of lush greenary of everykind. The done had a screen on the ceilling that not only provided the right amount of light and heat for the planets but it relefect the sky outside giving the appearnace that one was walking outside.  
“Franklin!” Maya, a young lady with long blond braided hair in a white blouse and skirt ran down the path way lined with rose bushes towards Harlock.  
Harlock smiled and held out his hand, which Maya happily took.  
“So how did talking with Mr. Phillip go?”  
“Not bad. He told me he’d ask and see what he could do.” Harlock paused. “I really rather work for them, then having them push me around from house to house till I’m eighteen.  At least this will be my choice. Besides, it will be fine. I’ll save up and we can get our own ship and explore space.”  
Maya chuckled gently. “I hope they’ll let you join. You are already the best pilot in town!”  
“That isn’t saying much Maya.” Harlock sighed. “Mister Phillip and I are really the only pilots in town.”  
She weakly smiled and gave a nod.  
“What’s wrong?”

“Mmm?” Maya looked back up at Harlock “What are you talking about?”

“Maya.” Harlock glanced at her and smirked slightly. “We’ve know each other for almost all our lives, I can tell when you’ve got something on your mind.”  
She returned with a weak chuckle. “Same for you. And it’s already been a few weeks. You haven’t been to your father’s marker yet.”  
Harlock turned his gaze away. “I’ve had more important things to worry about.”  
“Harlock.” Maya gently scolded. “I know you and your father didn’t get along. But still…”  
“Yeah. He was still my father, and all I had left.” Harlock gently sighed. “I already got that line today. But he wasn’t all I had left. I have Mister Phillip and I have you, right?”  
A warm smile came across Maya’s face.  Her hand let go of his and her arms gently wrapped around him.  
“You’ll always have me Franklin. Because you are my Harlock.”  
Harlock was surprised by her sudden embrace but softly he smiled and gently hugged her back.  
“Yeah.” He gently spoke. “Your Harlock, and when I become a captain of my own ship. We can fly through space, away from all of this. We’ll be free. And together we’ll see the stars.”  
“See the stars.” Maya paused and smiled up of him. “Sea of Stars. Poetic isn’t it? We can sail the Sea of Stars together, looking for our Arcadia. Remember that?” She gently chuckled. “Your old book, ‘Arcadia of my Youth’, wasn’t it? Your family has always been good with words. After all you’ve the best grades in Launge. But I can wait forever to sail with you Harlock.”    
Harlock laughed, slightly embarrassed. He let go of her, taking her hand again as they started to walk through the garden.  
“Definitely…we’ll sail through the Sea of Stars looking for Arcadia.”

* * *

“Phantom Franklin Harlock. This hearing is to talk about your future.”  
The young Harlock stood before a board of older men all in uniform with awards and medals on their chest. They each sat there, looking at him, judging him. But Harlock stood firm, unbothered by their judgmental looks.  
“You are only sixteen years old. Can’t you just wait two years until you are old enough to apply.”  
“No sir.” Harlock boldly spoke. “I refuse to be taken care anymore. My father taught me a lot about flying already. I want to captain my own ship one day. And I don’t want to wait until someone tells me I can. I’m old enough; I’m responsible for my age too. I’m at the top of my class and-”  
“We know young Harlock.” One of the men sighed. “We have already looked at your record.”  
“Mmm.” Harlock bit his lip a little.  
“There are some interesting things on there: you’ve been arrested a few times for racing. Not uncommon for boys you age. A few fights…oh, and once for stealing a ship. And you’re suspected for a few other things, but they can’t pin you.”  
“I can explain that ship theft.”  
“I am sure you can. But this shows us you are rather reckless at times.”  
Harlock was ready to sigh again.  
“But it shows us you are rather clever as well. Stealing is rather tricky thing to do, with all these fancy security systems today.  And your school record is rather impressive. High grades in all your classes. And you help out at The santuary. And you are the captain of your football club. It’s rather impressive you can handle all of that and still find time to get in trouble.”  
“And well with the times approaching we’ll need good pilots, and if you grow to be anywhere near your father. We’ll need captains like that. So, as a ward of the Solar Federation, you will attend the Academy of Space Flight for two years.  Then you will join the pilot crops.”  
A broad smile came across Harlock’s face.  
“Don’t show us we misplaced our faith in you, young Harlock. You’ll be on a tight leash.”  
Harlock nodded. “Yes sir.”

* * *


	2. Found Friend

“Yeah.” Harlock smiled as he looked at the image of Maya on the video com. “I am back in Germany. I can’t come and see you though. I’m now on orders to head right for headquarters in Sweden. I’m getting my first ship.”   
“What good news!” Maya clapped her hands. “It’s only been five? Six years, since you left for the Academy and already a captain of your own ship?”   
"Well it will only be a scout ship most likely.” Harlock admitted, still with a smile on his face.   
“You have to start somewhere.” Maya returned the smile. “And with that we are one step closer to Arcadia.”   
“Yeah.” He gave a small nod. “I’m already committed to this war though. As soon as I see it end I’ll be home with our own ship.”   
“You never leave something half done do you, my Harlock.” Maya gave a soft chuckle. “You are very honest. Though,” Maya looked down. “I wish it will end soon. They do have the right to return to Earth. And they should be free to, but many of them….they don’t care. They just want to be home.”   
“Yeah.” Harlock nodded again. “I agree. Men should be free to do what they want. But they need to see what their choices can do. Ah, any way I should get going. I’ll try and take leave so I can be home to spend some time with you.”   
Maya happily smiled. “I would like that. Thank you for calling Harlock. I’ll see you again soon.”   
“Mmm. See you soon Maya.” With that Harlock pressed the red button on the communicator and shoved it back into the pocket of his red uniform. He put a bit of money on the counter and the bar keep quickly took it and returned with a meal.   
It wasn’t a peaceful spot to eat but it was better than nothing. Harlock took off his gloves and started eating.   
“Get outta here ya damn Immigrant!”   
“You ain’t Earthborn? Get out!”   
Harlock glance over at the noise. A smaller man wrapped up in a cape with a large floppy hat was trying to eat when a group of thugs picked on him.   
“That cloak is stuff they use on the colonies! You don’t belong here!” What looked to be the leader of the group flipped the man’s table, then he picked the man up by his cloak. In that moment Harlock notice the shine of a gold emblem on a black and red collar under the man’s cloak. Harlock stood and quickly grabbed the man’s fist.   
“He’s a human. His family was born here. He’s got as much right to live here as you do.” Harlock glared at the thug. “So let him go.”   
The thug dropped the man only to take a swing at Harlock. Harlock quickly dodged and the thug hit one of his cohorts. A full fledge fight was quick to start and Harlock fended off anyone who tried to attack him as he made his way towards the door. The short man followed him.   
He wore a big smile. “I’m Tochiro. And I’m leaving.”   
“Harlock. And I’m right behind you.”   
With that the pair fled out that door. 

“Huff, huff…I take that wasn’t you first bar fight.” Tochiro panted as he sat down on a log. The pair had run deep into the nearby woods.   
“No.” Harlock admitted. “Probably not my last either.”   
Tochiro laughed. “Trouble follows you huh captain? Though…you speak Japanese? That’s rather strange for this country. If I’m honest I had no idea what those men were saying to me. I only got they weren’t happy about something.”   
“Yes.” Harlock nodded and weakly smiled. “I’m not quite a captain yet. I’ve got the rank, but I’ve yet to lead a ship. I took up Japanese because the first ship I served on most of the crew was Japanese. I wanted to learn to speak with them. I’ve learned English as well.”  
“Well you where right! Are you from this country.”  
“Yes. I’m German by birth.” Harlock sat down next to Tochiro. “I’m only passing through now.”   
“Me too.” Tochiro gave a small nod, “heading to Sweden.”   
“Same.” Harlock slightly smiled, “hopefully to get my first ship.”   
“I see. You look rather young for a captain. How long have you been in?”  
“Eh. Six years now I think.”   
“Six? I’ve only been in about three, maybe four now. How old are you?”  
“Mmm.” Harlock though a moment. “I turn twenty two this year.”   
“What?!”  
Harlock laughed. “I was allowed to join when I was sixteen. I requested it. They probably only allowed it because of my father and, well, anyone could have seen this war coming.”   
Tochiro relaxed a little and nodded. “Wow captain. That’s still impressive.”   
“Well you must have immigrated here before the war. You can’t be much older than me. So I’m impressed you’d make such a trip so young.”   
“Eh.” Tochiro rubbed the back of his neck. “Is it this old cloak? Yeah. I was a young kid when my parents took me to back to Earth. I’ve been studying engineering. So I joined to learn more and to have money to build a ship.”   
“Really?”   
“Yeah. I want to design the greatest ships. Ships that can sail for years without having to stop. Ship that can go to the edges of space and back. Ships that can make it to Arcadia!”   
“Arcadia?”   
“Yeah.” Tochiro opened his cloak and pulled out an old leather bound book. “Oh, that’s right this author is named-”  
“Phantom F. Harlock the first.” Harlock couldn’t help but laugh as Tochiro looked up at him. “My ancestor. I’m named after him and his son.”   
“Phantom F. Harlock the second!” Tochiro flipped through the book to the back. On the last page was Japanese written in a dulled black ink, worn by time. “My ancestor meet the second and wrote down their encounter here. Harlock gave his life for my ancestor he wrote this here so all his sons would remember that friendship.”   
Harlock looked at the writing wide eyed. “Then it was fate we’d meet.” A smile returned to his face. What a strange situation. “You can ride with me to headquarters.   
Tochiro looked up and smiled at Harlock. "Thank you Harlock.”   
Harlock just stood offering a hand to Tochiro and smiled with a small nod. 

“Sorry if the ride’s a little bumpy.” Harlock looked back at Tochiro. “I’ve had this thing since I was a kid.”   
Tochiro grabbed his hat as the craft shook. “Well it certainly seems that way. It’s definitely seen better days.”

“Well I’ve crashed this thing more than once.” Harlock weakly laughed. “But she still flies. That’s really all I can ask.”   
Tochiro just grunted and nodded.   
“What?” Harlock’s eye narrowed at he glanced at his radar.   
“What is it Harlock?”   
“Just hold on Tochiro. It looks like a few stranglers of the fighting made it past the atmosphere and are coming our way.”   
“Right.”   
“This thing isn’t built for battle, so don’t blame me if you get shot.”   
“Don’t worry I won’t.” Tochiro laughed a little. “But this is kinda repeating history.”   
“Well I particularly don’t what to die.” Harlock glanced back at Tochiro with a good natured smiled. “No offense.”   
“None taken. Just do your best to get both of us out of here alive.”   
“I can do that.” Harlock smiled and maneuvered the plane to avoid the incoming enemies.   
Harlock small craft was fast and speedy and quickly out maneuvered them, but the enemy was fast and was proving difficult to lose. They kept firing upon them asHarlock was doing his best to avoid the attacks until a few shots hit the plane. The plane shook.

“Tochiro you alright?” Harlock called without glancing back.  
“Y-yeah y-eah. Fine.” Harlock heard the reply.   
“Good. We are close to headquarters air space if we-”  
An explosion rattled the craft again.   
“That isn’t good.” Tochiro commented.  
“What is it?”  
“Your left engine is on fire.”   
“No, that isn’t very good.” Harlock started scanning the ground. “Ah! I found a place we can land. But then we have to run.”   
“Right!”   
Harlock took the plane towards some flat ground. “Hold on.” He called to Tochiro as the plan slammed upon the ground.   
“Damn! The brakes!” Harlock pulled on the lifter to kill the remaining engine. The craft still sped towards a cliff wall.   
“Hold on!” Tochiro shouted back. “I got it!”   
A moment later Harlock was able to pull back the brake and the craft stopped inches from impacting the cliff wall. Harlock was quick to jump out of the plane. He quickly helped Tochiro out of his seat and the pair took off running again.   
“Ah.” Tochiro huffed. “Will we always have to run from a fight when we are together?”   
Harlock laughed a little. “Hopefully not.”  
The two headed for the woods not far across the river. Carefully the waded across the moving waters.  
“Tochiro watch out!” Harlock called.   
“Huh?” Tochiro turned but Harlock shoved him to the side   
“Gah!”   
Tochiro watched as Harlock was hit by the enemy’s laser as he splashed into the water.   
“Harlock!” Tochiro quickly grabbed Harlock’s hand as the pair was carried downstream.   
Harlock’s mouth opened slightly he saw Tochiro’s panicked face. He felt the water around him, pushing him down stream. Air bubbles slowly came out of his mouth. The water around him was going red with his blood, as let out his last long breath. His eyes shut and he felt nothing. 

“Mmm?” Harlock’s eyes slowly opened again. Clean white light blinded him the smell of disinfectant was in the air. “Wh-ere?” He mumbled as he vision cleared. A hospital room came into view and two figures started to appear.   
“Harlock!” Tochiro let out a sigh of relief as he moved from his seat. “You’re alright.”   
“My Harlock!” Maya jumped up from her place next to Harlock bed and wrapped her arms around him. “Franklin!” She let out a little sob.   
“Maya. It’s alright.” Harlock gently hugged her and rubbed her back. “I’m fine.” He paused and glanced at the other man. “Tochiro.”   
Tochiro smiled and gave a small nod. “You took that shoot for me Harlock. Thankfully not long after help showed up. So we didn’t have to relive history.”   
“Thankfully,” Harlock smiled as Maya released him. “Thank you Tochiro. You’re the one who fixed the brakes. And if you hadn’t helped me in that water I wouldn’t be here.”   
Maya looked at Tochiro and smiled. “Ar-igotao?” She tried to speak Japanese. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”   
Tochiro blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “No problem Miss! I couldn’t let that man who saved my life go down like that.”   
Maya looked to Harlock who quickly translated.   
“Harlock.”   
“Mmm?” Harlock looked at Tochiro called.   
“You’ve got good tastes in women.” Tochiro laughed.   
Harlock let out a weak chuckle as Maya looked at them with a curious look.  
“He’s commenting on how beautiful you are.” Harlock looked up at Maya, who gently blushed and nodded.   
“Oh, and Harlock. They would like to see you when you get better.”  
Harlock gave a small nod. “I’ll be fine in a few days right?”   
“Yeah.” Tochiro returned the nod. “Not your first time in the hospital for being shot?”  
“Mm.” He chuckled. “No. It isn’t. I’m not unfamiliar with hospitals in general.”   
“Trouble really does follow you.”   
“It seems that way.”   
Tochiro smiled and got up. “I best be going. I’ve got my orders. Hopefully we meet again Harlock.”   
“Yeah.” Harlock smiled and gave a small salute. “We’ll meet again.”   
The salute was return and Tochiro disappeared out the door away.   
Maya watched for a while.   
“How strange.”   
“What?”  
“I never thought you’d be able to make a friend so easily.” Maya laughed. “You two mix so well.”   
“Mmm.” Harlock sat up a little more and folded his arms. “Yeah." 

"Captain Harlock.”   
“Reporting as ordered Sir.” Harlock stood before his superiors.   
“You’ve advanced quickly. Even you having had the head start you’ve been given. Many would debate you readiness for commanding your own ship. But give your father and your current record and determination. We are giving you orders to the ship, the Deathshadow.”   
Harlock blinked. “Deathshadow?” he hadn’t heard that name before, it certainly wasn’t one of the recon vessels he was expecting.  
“Yes. It’s a new ship. It’s a new Admiral Class ship. We are giving you a short time to train to captain this ship. We want you to see how this class of ship runs on a longer term voyage. We are winning now, but we need to push back our enemies and our current ships aren’t up to par.”   
“I understand.” Harlock nodded.   
“Since this is a new ship please get to know the engineering department well.”   
“Yes sir.”  
“Your ship in port Alpha.”   
With another nodded Harlock turned and started on his way out. 

Harlock stood outside the port looking at the ship he was going to captain. He couldn’t help but smile. His first ship. He took a quick picture to send to Maya when he could. A step closer to his dream.   
“Hey.” A familiar voice called. “It’s a good looking ship?”   
“It kinda looks like a beatle.” Harlock laughed as he watched Tochiro approach. “But yeah. I like it.”   
“Is that the one they assigned you too?”  
“Yeah.”   
“Really?” Tohiro laughed. “I designed that ship! I’m the chief engineer on it!”   
Harlock laughed again. “What good luck. I guess we were really fated to meet huh?”   
“Yeah” Tochiro nodded. “Harlock.”   
Harlock turned and looked at Tochiro. The pair shook hands.


	3. To The Edge

“Tochiro?” Harlock walked in to Tochiro’s workshop.   
“Harlock.” Tochiro looked up from his work and smiled. “What can I help you with?”  
“What are you working on?” Harlock looked over his friend’s shoulder. “It looks like you’ve been working on the same project for a while now. We’ve been out in space for almost a year. I know it’s not like you to stick for something so long.”   
“Yeah.” Tochiro nodded. “I’m working on a new type of computer system and a new possible engine. It’s still all theory for now.”   
“Well knowing you I have faith you’ll put it in to practice soon enough.”   
Tochiro let out a laughed. “Well I’m trying to make a ship that repairs itself.”   
Tochiro rolled out some plans. “It still has this ships basic design. But the engine will be power with dark matter. Heroically.”   
“Dark matter? It sounds familiar.”   
“Mmm. It’s all over the universe. We can only really see it when we see the center of a balck hole.” Tochiro explained. “That’s where you might have heard of it, though we still really can’t peg dark matter or its counterpart dark energy. Both are all over our universe. They work as a team. Dark matter pulls things together while dark energy pushes them apart. Dark energy is what keeps our universe every expanding. Dark matter holds parts of it together; it’s basically summed up as gravity. If we can harness the two we could theoretically have ships that could make it to the end of the universe and back without having to stop for repairs.”   
“You’d still need to work out how it would support a crew.” Harlock looked at Tochiro.   
“Well the first line of these I would make unmanned. Just for exploration and research purposes. Not built for a crew since we wouldn’t know what affects concentrated dark matter might have on the human body. That’s where the computer system comes in play.”   
“Speaking of exploration, we are reaching a planet in a Goldilocks’ zone. It’s an old data base zone. It’s on record but no one has ever made it out this far so we don’t know if it’s habited or not. I was going to head down, thought you might like to come along.”   
“Just you?”   
“Yeah.” Harlock gave a small nod. “Not many others are really wanting to check it out. Thought you might like too. First mate isn’t really fond of taking a side trip. But I can’t pass this up. We are at the edges of our know space, and we might have come across a planet that has life. Who knows, Arcadia may lay there.”   
“Ahaha.” Tochiro laughed and stood up. “That’s true, we can’t let this opportunity pass us by. Let’s go.”   
Harlock smiled and started out the door again. “I’ll meet you down in the launch bay in a few minutes.”   
“Right!" 

"Wow look at all this plant life.” Tochiro adjusted his glasses. “I’m not a biologist, or botanist, which ever it is, but I’m intrigued!”   
Harlock smiled as he glanced back at Tochiro. “It might not be the best idea to take samples. Since we have no idea what these plants are.”   
“You’re right Harlock.” Tochiro nodded and let go of the planet leaf he held. “I wouldn’t know where to start with this any way. Physics has always been my strong suit.”  
The captain gave a little laugh. “I never really got physics. Languages is what I was good at.”   
“Well when we met you could speak three wasn’t it?”   
“Yeah. I’m still only at three. I haven’t had the time.”   
“Understandable. I’ve noticed your accent has faded quite a bit.”   
“Mmm?” Harlock looked at Tochiro. “Really?”  
“Yes. Your Japanese has gotten really good.”   
“Thank you.” Harlock smiled again and folded his arms as they walked.   
“Hey. Harlock?”   
“Yes?”   
“You should teach me German sometime. I’d like to talk to Maya when we return. She seems like a very sweet person.”   
“Ah. Sure.” He couldn’t help but smile at that idea. “Maya has taken up a bit of Japanese though. Not much. Enough to have a simple conversation though. She has a small radio program she does well she takes care of the Santuary, Not many listen to it, but she sings live. She eventaunlly want to sing for more people so she’s trying to learn more langues. She just enjoys making people happy.”   
“I see. She really is a sweet person.” Tochiro returned the smile. “Ah maybe we could find and convince Emeraldas and we could have a nice dinner as friends.” The shorter man had almost a dreamy look in his eye.   
Harlock chuckled and said nothing. “Sure, if we pass her ship again. We’ll shoot her a message.”   
Tochiro’s smile brightened.   
A rustle in the bushes stopped the men’s conversation.   
Harlock and Tochiro quickly stood on guard and looked about.   
“I don’t see anything.”   
Harlock nodded, “Let’s stick together.”  
“Right.” Tochiro followed behind Harlock as the two pressed forward. They carefully watched each other’s backs.   
After a few moments there was another rustle. Harlock’s hand went to his saber. But out of the bushes came a woman. Well, that what it seemed to look like. Harlock stood down. Her skin had a light green color to it, and her hair was a long and knotted with dirt and twigs. She looked hurt and hungry. Without saying anything Harlock reached inside his uniform’s jacket and pulled out a flask and handed it to her. She hesitated but took it, she sniffed it for a moment. A small smile appeared on her tiny lips. The brandy inside was quickly gone. She handed back Harlock his flask.   
“T-thank you.” She slowly spoke, in German.  
That surprise made Harlock blink.   
“You know German?” He asked in Japanese.   
“What?” Tochiro finally came out of his own daze. “It should like Japanese to me.”  
“I’m Miime.” She carefully spoke again tasting out the new tongue. “You each are hearing me in your birth language. I’m using my power to translate for you.”   
“Wow!” Tochiro came out from behind Harlock. “I’m Tochiro.”   
“And I am Harlock.”   
“Thank you again.” Miime nodded. “How has your kind made it to this planet?”  
“Our ship the Deathshadow.” Tochiro explained. “We are on a recon mission from Earth.”   
“I see.”   
“What happen to this world?” Harlock’s brow furrowed a little looking at Miime. “What happen to you?”  
The alien woman looked down. “An experiment has destroyed us.”   
“Destroyed? This place looks far form destroyed.”   
“Don’t be followed. This overgrowth has killed all my people.” Miime looked at a plant next to her. “It killed all our crops, but that was just our first problem. Once it finished killing our food, these certain plants in this overgrowth, it started to eat our people.”   
“That’s horrible!” Tochiro exclaimed.   
“It is.” Harlock thought for a moment. “But you can’t be the only one.”   
“Harlock?” The man looked up at his captain.   
“Come aboard our ship. Tochiro. You take that life scanner, and reprogram it took look at this planet for more of Miime’s kind can’t you?”  
“Yeah! I’ll get right on it.” The engineer excitedly nodded.   
The alien woman looked at Harlock. Her face unreadable, but a tiny smile formed.   
“Thank you, Harlock." 

Tochiro’s device managed to find five more of Miime’s kind. Harlock welcomed them aboard and offered them rooms on the ship. Harlock and Tochiro talked with the aliens.   
"Harlock.” Tochiro knocked quickly on the door to Harlock’s cabin. “With their help, my theories…”   
Harlock smiled looking up from his paper work. “Can become real?”   
Tochiro happily nodded.   
“With them, I can build a ship that can carry a crew. We can find!”  
“Arcadia.” Harlock stood and looked out his windows.  
Tochiro stood beside him and the two men stared out the window, their dreams were so close.


	4. Home

“You in here, Harlock?” Tochiro enter the captain’s cabin.   
“Yeah. I was speaking with Miime.” Harlock motioned from his seat to the chair across from his desk, where Miime sat.   
“I hear we are reaching Earth soon?” Miime spoke taking the wine glass form her lips. “I can’t wait to see your world.”   
“Yes. I came to tell Harlock I finished making some corrections to the engines. We’ll get there in a few hours when we test out the In'skip.”   
“In'skip?”  
“Yeah, yeah. It’s new to all ships. I just didn’t want to test ours out right away.” Tochiro smiled. “Just putting in where you want to go and we’ll be there in a minute.”   
“Impressive.” Harlock stood. “Alright: tell everyone to hold on tight and be ready at their stations in case anything goes wrong.” Harlock started towards the bridge, Miime putting down her wine glass followed him.   
“Already for In'skip, Captain!” The first mate called from his station.   
“Aye.” Harlock acknowledged the first mate. “Start up on my command.” Harlock sat down in his chair Miime stood at his side.   
“Aye sir.”   
“Fire In'skip!” Harlock commanded.  
“Firing In'skip! Aye!”  
Those at the controls started pressing commands and in moments Earth came into view.   
Alarms started going off.   
Harlock quickly stood and took the helm. “Hard turn to port! Ready Canons! We’ve enter right in the middle of a battle! Get the shields up!”   
“Aye!” Came the replies, as Harlock’s orders where quickly followed.  
“Target enemy ships. Fire when ready!”   
Crewmates quickly dashed form console to console calling out enemy positions and attacks movements.   
“Captain! Enemy target has fired their main canon and batteries! Starboard side!”   
“45 degrees to starboard!” Captain quickly responded and started to turn the helm. He grew to know and love this ship in the past two years in space. He knew how to handle her, she followed his commands easily. And with Harlock’s guidance she avoided that attack.   
“Give us 20 percent more thrust! And get ready to fire!”   
The Deathshadow sped up and approached the enemy ship. They started to pass by each other.   
“Fire!” Harlock commanded and Deathshadow’s canons started to unleash fire upon the other ship.   
“Direct it on the enemy engines! And another near the torpedo launchers!”   
“Quickly give up more thrust get away from her!” Harlock barked.  
Again Harlock’s ship speed up and pulled away from the other ship, just as it started to explode.   
The crew cheered.   
“Don’t relax yet.” Harlock smirked. “There are still more ships out there. We’re finally home, let’s make sure we have a home to come back too!”   
“Aye, aye!”   
Harlock couldn’t help but think of how hypocritical this situation was. They’d been away for two years, yet they’d be welcome back with open arms. For simply having already been born on Earth. Yet those they fought who had the same wish they did weren’t welcome for having been born off Earth. He frowned and sighed: an unfair situation that still had not given the colony factions a right to try and take Earth by force. And though his own dreams rested in space Earth was home. He would defend it with his life. Not for the sake of the Solar Federation, or those who lived on Earth. But for his own sake. Maya’s sake. He briefly closed his eyes and opened with again with a new determination to win.   
“Start repairs on any damage! Get ready to join the fight! We’ll defend Earth for our own sakes!”   
Another cheer of ‘Aye Aye’s, louder than the first.   
Harlock smiled again.   
The Deathshadow joined the fight with the other ships of Earth. Though she had faced enemy ships before, never has she been in battle like this. Her captain knew her well, and was familiar enough with battle ground tactics that he led his ship through the fight, pushing back the enemy forces. Her crew cheered as the enemy ships started to sail away. Though Harlock wasn’t convinced of victory.   
“What is it captain?” The first mate asked.   
“Something feels off.” Harlock thought for a moment. “Quickly do a complete rotation of the Earth! Make sure there isn’t anyone trying to flank us.”  
The crew acknowledge and set the ship on her course around the Earth. Though Harlock was a new captain, his crew trusted him. He had pulled through for them before. So questioning his methods wasn’t something they bothered with anymore. As they slowly came round the Earth, a large ship came in to view.   
“Captain! There is one enemy ship left! She’s got her guns pointed at Earth!”   
“Maximum thrust output!” Harlock shouted. “Try and at lest get between her and Earth! Stop her fire!”   
Without question his orders were followed. Harlock gaze narrowed. A new plan forming in his head. A risky one.  
“Now everyone! Get to your escape pods now!”   
“Captain!”   
“Now! Captain’s orders!”   
With a second of hesitation the crew ran off and the escape pods were launched. Harlock tighten his grip on the helm. He believed that the Deathshadow would be able to survive but he wouldn’t risk his crew on something so dangerous.   
“Harlock!”   
“Huh?” Harlock looked over his shoulder. “Tochiro! Get to your escape pod now!”   
“Harlock.” Tochiro’s eyes flashed. “You and I are of one body and soul! We fight together! We die together!”   
“And my life.” Miime came out from behind Harlock’s chair. “My life is dedicated to yours.”   
“Tochiro. Miime.” Harlock softly smiled and laughed. “I hate to disappoint you. But I don’t plan to die.”   
“Harlock! There is no way the Deathshadow and survive being a shield for Earth.” Tochiro’s hands balled into fist.   
“Who said anything about acting as a shield?” Harlock smiled and looked back to the space infornt of him.   
“What?” Tochiro tilted his head.   
“No. They would only fire again once Deathshadow was destroyed. So we’re going to hit it head on.”   
Tochiro and Miime’s eyes went wide.   
“You mean to!”   
“I do! Brace yourselves! Hard Turn towards port!” Harlock shouted as he spun the hemlm and the Deathshadow speed towards the enemy ship.   
Fire and metal flashed across the viewing screen in front of the trio as the Deathshadow fiercely shook upon impact. She rattled and her alarms blared out. But she held together. The Deathshadow went all the way through the enemy ship and in moments was out and the enemy ship exploded in to large chucks of debris. Deathshadow shook again. More alarms went off.   
Harlock let out a sigh of relief and laughed. “I knew she’d hold!”   
Tochiro was finally able to breathe again and Miime stood there in awe.  
“Harlock that was reckless.” Tochiro weakly laughed. “No one’s ever tried that before. How did you know she’d hold?”  
“I had faith in your design could last through anything.” Harlock turned back. “And I believed she’d hold. I knew it take a toll on her and the crew could get hurt, so I had them escape. But I had faith she’d hold.”  
“Harlock.” Tochiro’s eyes started to tear up.   
Harlock just smiled back. “Unfortunately.” Harlock turned back and looked at the controls. “She’s badly damaged. 47% of her is in disrepair. So landing might be rough.”   
Tochiro wiped his eyes and gave a quick nodded. He took a seat at the front controls.   
Miime took a seat at the console next to Harlock.   
“Harlock! There are more ships coming our away.” She looked up.   
“We can’t deal with them now. We need to land and get others up here. That’s the best we can do for now.”   
Miime nodded.   
“See if we can put up our shields again.”   
Again Miime nodded and started to work.   
“Harlock, our landing is going to be really rough. Our reverse thrust is down.”   
“Right, then set her on a larger arched reentry. Hopefully we can lose more speed that way. Make sure we enter in a clear zone. In case we don’t lose enough speed aim our cannons at the ground that should help us as well.”   
“Right!” Tochiro quickly set to work.   
Harlock turned the helm, guiding the Deathshadow towards Earth. The ship was starting to speed up at it entered the Earth’s atmosphere. Harlock grinded his teeth and prayed for this to work.   
The ground was speeding towards them.   
“Pull up her if you can!” Harlock called.   
“Right!” Tochiro pulled a leaver and the ship’s tip turned slight up wards. “That’s all I can do! But she’s slowing down!”   
“Good. But we can’t reach home yet. Buckle yourself in you too!” Harlock grip on the helm tightened.   
Suddenly over the comm system came a voice. A female voice gently singing.   
Harlock looked up “Maya!”   
“This is the voice of Earth’s Arcadia.” She spoke once, then repeated in a few other languages. "Stop this war. Earth is all our home. But this war….if it continues…no one will have this Earth. Some of us truly do belong here, but some of us…our hearts belong in another Arcadia. It is up to just to find our own Arcadia.“ With that she started to sing again.   
"Maya.” Harlock whispered quietly.   
It was at the moment the Deathshadow slammed into the ground. It dug into the Earth. Tochiro held on to his seat as did Miime. Harlock held on to the helm as best he could. But his feet fell from under him.   
“Ah!” He closed his eyes as he held on tightly.   
After a few moments Deathshadow came to a halt.  
“Uh…” Slowly Harlock stood. “Are you alright Tochiro? Miime?”   
“Yes. Harlock.” Miime rose her head and nodded. “I am fine.”   
“I’m OK too.” Tochiro turned around to face Harlock and gave him a small thumbs-up.   
“Good.” Harlock smiled weakly back.   
“But Harlock, was that…?”   
“Yes. It was.” Harlock turned. “I’m going to find her. Tochiro take care of Miime. Find her sisters.”   
“Harlock. Wait.” Tochiro ran and grabbed Harlock sleeve.   
“Tochiro. She’s hijacked a signal. She’ll be in trouble. And it looks like this war might touch Earth soil. I have to go see her.” Harlock looked down at his friend.   
Tochiro started back up at his friend and captain for a moment. “Alright Harlock, come back safe alright.”   
Harlock smiled. “I will.”


	5. Song of the Battleground

Harlock took one of the Deathshadow’s copters. He quickly turned on the single tracker and started to hunt for Maya, though he had an idea of where she might be hiding.   
The sound of her voice came though again. Still she kept singing.   
Harlock’s gaze narrowed.   
Why was she always so kind? Never thinking of herself first, she put even the smallest lives before her own. Maybe that was part of why she was so dear to him. Her levels of kindness were something he could never hope to reach. And she could do just extraordinary things like this, with such simple kindness.   
Like now.  
The war in the sky had made is way down to the Earth itself.   
Shards of destroyed ships rained form the skies and canon blast from ships where coming down. The Earth herself was being set ablaze; the blue planet the slowly turning black and red with ash and fire. But through all that a voice came across the radios and comms. A simple song.   
As Harlock grew closer to her position he enter his old home town, most of it destroyed. He heard Maya’s voice in the ruined homes of people he once knew. But her voice led him to the sanctuary.   
Harlock’s eyes widened. He realized what she was doing now.   
Quickly he checked as many homes as he could.  
When he found people he called. “Quickly! To the Sanctuary, now!”   
The remaining townspeople followed Harlock as he lead them to that nature reserve. It was build to survive human destruction and pollution. Hopefully it would hold out canon fire. Fighter plans where now in the sky over head and the battle was heating up again. Harlock though could still hear her music. As they reached the Sanctuary Harlock hustled people through the door.   
People already where huddling inside listening to Maya calming song. Harlock quickly looked around. She wasn’t in here.  
“Maya!” He called pushing through villagers. “Maya!”   
His tracker beep and he quickly responded. He held it in his hand and ran back out following the tracker. Around the side of the sanctuary was the control room. It controlled the environment inside, water the plants when needed and it had a radio system for emergencies. Harlock eyes widen at that realization. Quickly he hurried up the stairs, calling her name.   
Suddenly he couldn’t hear the music any more. At the top of the stairs form the door way emerged Maya.   
“Harlock!” Surprise was in her voice. Her face was trying to smile but she couldn’t. “Harlock! What are you doing! Get into the sanctuary!”   
“Maya!” He called starting up the stairs again. Fire from the fighters started to rain down. “Ergh!” Harlock covered his face as a few blew past.   
“Harlock!” Maya had to stop herself from running down to him.   
Harlock uncovered his face and smiled up at her. “I’m not leaving you out here!” He started up the stairs again. “Maya! Let’s get inside!”   
Maya was hesitant. Worry and fear where in her eyes. “Harlock, just go!”  
“No! I am not abandoning you!” Harlock tightly gripped the hand rails of the stairs as they started to shake. Carefully he walked up to her and took her hand with a smiled. “Now I’ll go.”   
“Just–” Maya pulled away and quickly ducted back inside, Harlock right behind her. Maya pressed some buttons on the control panel “Harlock, I…” With only that said the tower shook and the place Maya stood gave way.   
Harlock didn’t even have time to shout; he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace and turned them as they fell. Whatever they would hit, would hit him first. The pair landed with a thud in the bushes below. With no other word, Harlock picked himself up, ignoring the pain, he took Maya hand and started to lead her back to the entrance of the sanctuary.   
The earth started to shake and rumble as a plane crashed nearby. Shot fired in Maya and Harlock direction. The Earth itself shook again as more enemy plans began to crash. Those who survived crawled form their crashed planes and as they saw the pair and ran after them and started to fire.   
Worry and fear hung heavily still on Maya’s face as she followed Harlock. They reached the doors though avoiding the lazy shots in their direction. Harlock quickly started to type in the door key pad, to make sure the door would lock and not opened until help came. So they would be safe. Hopefully.   
Maya nervously looked around. Her eyes widen and suddenly seconds became years. Harlock slowly turned to call Maya, but in the same moment she pushed him through the door way. Harlock started to fall backwards as he watched. He watched her get shot. Her eyes widened with pain as her body fell. Harlock tumbled backwards a little then on his knees hurried trying to reach her.   
“MAYA!”   
The door slammed shut. Harlock stumbled up to his feet and banged on the door. He shouted her name. Over and over. He pounded at the door for a moment, before quickly turning to the control panel. He busted it open and started to look for away to open it. He couldn’t find one. But he couldn’t give up. She could have survived!   
He was unsure how long he spent messing with the wires trying to open the door. But he took no notice of the noises outside fading, silence slowly taking its place. Though without its help the door opened. Harlock quickly turned he hurried out pushing past the incoming rescuers.   
“Maya!” He called looking for her body.   
Off to the side by the control panel with her eyes closed sat Maya.   
“Maya.” Harlock scooped her up in his arms and gently held her. Her blood still flowing started getting on to his hands and clothing.   
“Uh?” slowly her eyes opened. And she softly smiled. “My Harlock.”  
“Yes.” He smiled weakly back and brushed her hair out of her eyes. “It’s me. Just hold on. You’ll be alright. And soon we’ll be able to sail our sea of stars.”  
“Oh Harlock,” Her voice growing softer. “Do you remember our dream?” She gently put a hand to his face. “To be free and happy. When we were little? Oh you wanted to be a pirate.” She weakly laughed. “But always a captain. Free in space. But we’d visit Earth…she’s still our home. Even if we can’t or don’t want to live here.” Tears formed in her eyes. "It’s all I ever wanted. To sail the sea of stars. With you.“   
Slowly she let out one last breath as her eye closed again. Harlock’s eyes widened and his grip on her tightened. "Maya?” He shook her. “Maya!” He buried his face in her shoulder. “Maya!” He couldn’t help but sob. After a moment he quietly spoke “My Maya.” Slowly he stood, still holding her close. Saddness was quick to hang around him like a cape.   
Slowly he started to make his way.   
“Harlock!” Tochiro called form a small craft and waved him over. “I came back as soon as I could-! Maya!”   
Harlock slowly nodded.   
Tochiro hopped out of his ride. “Here you can ride with us.”   
Harlock only nodded again.   
His friend looked up at him with concern. He’d never seen Harlock like this. It was understandable since his beloved had just passed, but still it was worrying.   
Harlock took a seat and kept Maya’s body in his lap. Tochiro sat across from him and watch Harlock.   
“What do you plan to do?”   
Harlock took a moment to respond. “Give her a burial in space. It’s where I promised to take her.”   
Tochiro sadly smiled and nodded. “I understand.”   
“Tochiro.”   
“Yes?”  
“I will see the end of this war. I will see the Earth she loved, safe. Then…I’ll continue to look for Arcadia in the sea of stars.”   
Tochiro’s smile grew slightly.   
“We can look together Harlock.”   
Harlock looked up and nodded. “Yeah. We are one body.” He smiled weakly as he repeated Tochiro’s words.   
“One soul.” Tochiro nodded.   
“We fight together.”   
“We die together.”   
The friends shook hands, and Harlock’s gaze went back down to Maya. He went back into his memories for a moment. Recalling what she had said all those years ago when his father died. He bowed his head and smiled softly down at her. It looked as if she only was sleeping now, and strangely she seemed to smile back.


	6. Gaia Rises

The war looked like it had no end. Things seemed only to get worse, and it was taking its toll on the planet they were fighting for.   
Harlock and Tochiro where forced to part ways when Harlock was ordered to a new battleship and Tochiro to work on a new project. They kept in contact when they could, but Tochiro’s project was secret and forced him to stay out of contact. But Harlock understood. Maya’s death had taken its toll on his spirit, and the loss of the Deathshadow, his first ship, his heart, did not help things. But he kept on the fight fearlessly. Battles were long and hard but he led his crew through them. He no longer was fighting for the people who lived on Earth or the government that controlled him, Harlock was fighting for his own reasons. He’d promised her to see the Earth safe at the end of this war. That was the only reason he held on, though it looked like times would only grow darker.   
Five years had passed before a hope for an end came. The people saw what was happening to their home, and decided to start talks of peace. The Gaia Coalition was formed, and the talks began. But the fighting did not end.   
“Captain Harlock.”   
“Yes Sir.”   
“You are a much decorated captain for someone so young.”   
“Not that young any more sir.”   
“Heh. Still. You’ve been in since the beginning of this war.”   
“Yes.” Harlock nodded as he walked down a long corridor with the admiral of his section. “The war started not long after I joined.”   
“Mmm.” The Admiral nodded. “Do you plan to-”  
“No.” Harlock quickly answered. “I am leaving as soon as these talks are finished, and peace has been reached. I have no doubts my resignation will be accepted.” He paused a moment. “I quit fighting for the people of Earth long ago.” He slightly smirked. “I have my own reasons now.”   
“I see. It will be a loss. You are an excellent Captain. Your crew gives nothing but good word about you. But Captain, there is a job for you.”   
“What is it?”   
“You’ve been requested to lead a new fleet of ships. It’s currently only five ships total. They will be tasked to keep hostile forces away from Earth while the talks take place.”   
“Who are the other Captains?”   
“It’s just you.”   
“What?” Harlock looked with surprise. “Really?”   
“Yes.” The admiral sighed. “As I said you where requested to help with this project. The head of it was very persistent. And would let no one else but you command his ship.”   
“I see.” Harlock smiled a little.   
“Yes. Now these ships are revolutionary. Their workings are to keep a secret. For now. I don’t understand their workings myself. But we’ll send you where we want the ships stationed when they are ready for launch.”   
“Yes sir.” Harlock closed his eyes and nodded.   
“Hello there.” A new voice came.   
Harlock only smiled.   
“Captain this is-”   
“I know who he is.” Harlock replied looking up with a small smirk. “It’s been a while. Tochiro.”   
Tochiro laughed. “Same to you, Harlock.”   
The two men laughed together and shook hands.   
“You two know each other already?” Admeral sighed. “That explains your insistence on Captain Harlock as your pick.”   
“Mmm.” Tochiro nodded. “There is no better Captain for my ships. I know Harlock can handle these ships. My greatest creations.”   
Harlock chuckled as gave a small smile.  
“Now, now Harlock!” Tochiro patted his friend’s back and pulled him towards the doors at the end of the hall way. “Let me show you!”   
Harlock simply nodded.   
Tochiro smiled back up at him, his smile fading slightly.   
“Are you alright? I am sorry. I couldn’t have been there more for you.”   
“Hmm?” Harlock looked down at his friend, and then smiled. “Don’t worry about it.” He looked back up. “I… I miss her dearly. But, she never left me. I still carry her memory in my heart.”  
Tochiro’s smile returned. “You are really strong Harlock.”   
Harlock glanced back down at his friend. “Only because I’ve had a good friend supporting me even through distance.”   
Tochiro’s face went a little red as he scratched the back of his head. “Oh well! Ah here we are!”   
The doors opened in front of them and revealed through giant windows, four large ships.   
“They look like…” Harlock smiled.   
“Yup!” Tochiro laughed. “Harlock these are the Deathshadow class ships! The Deathshadow Martyers as Gaia is calling them.”   
“Deathshadow class.” Harlock chuckled.   
“Well Deathshadow was our ship together.” Tochiro looked up at Harlock with a bright smile. “It’s where we meet Miime and her sisters. It was a special ship.” His gaze turned fondly to the ships outside the window. “It deserved to be remembered.”   
Harlock nodded in agreement. “Which one is the flag.”   
“Mmm.” Tochiro chuckled. “Well technically that one there.” He pointed to the one on the closest end. “But the real beauty, the one I put everything into. I even paid for her myself, and used the bits and pieces they couldn’t use on the others. She’s this way.”   
Harlock looked at Tochiro with a questioning gaze. What did he have in mind? The pair continued walking then turned right and went down another hall. It was a rather long walk but they came out into a hanger bay. And Harlock’s jaw couldn’t help but drop at the large ship before him.   
Tochiro grinned. “Arcadia.” His smile softened a little. “And she’s yours Harlock.”   
Harlock’s smile was happy but there was a hint of melcholy to it; he put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Thank you Tochiro.”   
Tochiro nodded. “It’s a product of our friendship. You are the only person able to sail her.”   
The captain nodded a soft look on his face. His eyes widen a little as from the ship came a tall woman.   
“Miime.” Harlock smiled. “Are you well?”  
“Very well.” Miime nodded. “Tochiro has kept me and my sisters’ help on this project secret for so we have been safe. We helped him with these ships.”   
Tochiro nodded. “Yes. They are the ones who helped me prove my theories.” He carefully explained. “I was able to make a concentrated form of dark matter. Here Follow me. I’ll show you.” Tochiro hurried into the ship Harlock and Miime not far behind.   
Tochiro lead them to a nice size lab area that seemed to already have seen some good use. The engineer picked up a beaker with a black sand like substance.  
“Here. This is my dark matter.”   
Harlock examined the beaker closely. “Impressive. I can’t say I understand though.”   
“Ah well.” Tochiro chuckled. “Normal dark matter doesn’t really have a solid form like you and me and we can touch. It’s gravitational pull is too strong that it basically tears space and opens up voids of space.   
"Alright.” Harlock nodded.   
“With Miime’s help. I’ve managed to mix dark matter with its counterpart and be able to make a solid form for it. Now the core of this engine,” Tochiro turned around the rolled out that plans. “Is extremely powerful with only a little of the concentrated dark matter in it. It’s basically we add dark matter to the core. The Core itself is layers of dark matter with a layer of dark engery to keep it in. And those layers of dark matter end up making atoms and simply put nuclear fusion happens. More effeicant and it produces more power.”   
Miime nodded. “My sisters and I must be there when an engine is fired though. We use a small bit of our abilities and our own technology to handle and control the dark matter and engeries natural properties and help control the flow of the engery produced.”   
“Yeah.” Tochiro laughed good naturedly. “That part is a little beyond me. I get the concepts of it though.”   
“If it’s beyond you,” Harlock smirked. “Don’t waste breath trying to explain it to me.”   
Tochiro laughed again and Miime gave a small smile.   
“Do these ships need a large crew?” Harlock asked.   
Tochiro shook his head. “No. It can run with only the minimum of two people: one of course being Miime or one of her sisters, then someone to take the helm…although 41 men is a good size for her.” Tochiro grinned. “I found some people to help, heh. People who’ve served under you already, People we can trust. Of course I’m going to go with you too. I’ll help control the other ships by remote”   
Harlock couldn’t help but laugh. “These ships are really advanced. It will take me a few lifetimes to learn everything about her!”   
The engineer laughed with him. “Don’t worry Harlock. Once this war is done, I’m leaving those ships to the government. Not with Miime’s kind though. They can do whatever they want. But then you can have this ship. And we can find Arcadia.”   
Harlock nodded. “Once the Earth is safe. We’ll find Arcadia." 

"Hmm.” Harlock watched out the windows of the captain’s cabin. Hundreds upon hundreds of ships were leaving the surface of the Earth. A quick little knock was on his door “Come in.” He spoke without looking back.   
“Harlock?” Tochiro entered and watched his friend. “We’ve still yet to receive news about Gaia’s talks. But those teachings they’ve sent out are still spreading like wildfire.”  
“I know.” Harlock finally turned back around to face Tochiro who weakly smiled.   
“At least we know this war is over. Earth is safe.”   
“Yet.” Harlock walked towards Tochiro. “It looks as if people are fleeing Earth. Their home they fought so much for. Because of Gaia’s philoshpies I think.” He sighed, “Well I’m not too concerned what those do. Soon our jobs will be over. And we can be free of this war.”   
Tochiro smiled and nodded.   
“We’ll gather Miime’s sisters and see what they would like to do with their lives. Then we should start our search for Arcadia? Maybe pick out our own flag.”   
“Sounds like a plan to me.” Tochiro stretched out.   
“Harlock!” Miime hurried into the cabin.   
“What is it?” Harlock truned and faced the alien woman.   
“Gaia is announcing their final decision.”   
Harlock quickly nodded and ran out to the bridge and put the communication system on the screen.   
“The Gaia Cololiton, the council forged to create peace and bring safety to our beloved mother Earth has decided that to truly protect our home, all those on Earth must evacuate. And the Earth becomes an protected sancutary.”  
“What!” Harlock slammed in his fist on to the console.   
“A new government for this council will form taking the same name and all humans will respect Earth as a preservation. No ships are allowed in her atmosphere. No more pollution of her beauty and no more destruction.”   
Harlock wasn’t sure how to feel. He was upset people could no longer freely return to Earth, but he could see the point of the council. Tochiro and Miime joined him on the bridge.   
“They’re what!” Tochiro exclaimed. “But Earth is home! We should be allowed to live there if we want!”   
“I agree.” Harlock slowly stood up his calm demeanor returning. “But I understand the council’s view point. Without us there Earth is safe. But,” He paused and closed his eyes. “Then doesn’t our ‘beloved mother earth’ lose her purpose?”   
Tochiro nodded in agreement, a frown on his face.   
“Well. I have faith that this won’t last long.” Harlock turned. “All those who fought to return and those you were forced to leave will fight this. I’m sure of it.”   
“You’re right.” Tochiro’s smiled returned. “Humanity is strong. If the will to return home is strong there is no way this will hold up.”   
“And this means,” Harlock’s smiled grew slightly. “We are done here. Our work in this war is finally finished.” He let out a sigh of relief. "Thirteen years of war finally finished.“   
"Come in Arcadia.”   
Harlock quickly looked to Miime who nodded and quickly hid, as he nodded to a crew man at the controls panel. The Crewman nodded back and pressed a button and the veiwing screen litght up.   
“This is Arcadia.” Harlock respond.   
“Ah, you must be the famous Captain Harlock.” The younger looking man on the screen smiled.   
“I am Captain Harlock.” Harlock raised in eyebrow unimpressed by the flattery.   
“Yes, yes.” He quickly nodded still smiling that plastic smile. “Thank you for your good work. Your watch over the Earth for the past few years has been extremely helpful…”   
“Well. Personally I didn’t think it would take the council years to come to decision. I can’t say that I am fully satisfied with the choice made. Men should be free to return if they wish.”   
The man laughed. “You are a man who speaks his mind! I like that. Haha! Anyway Captain. Gaia had to think it over a long time and we came up with what was best for our beloved mother.”  
“Mmm.” Harlock still looked displeased.   
“Ah but to the reason for my call!” The man laughed again. “We would like you to stay posted there for a little while longer, maybe a year or so.”   
“I refuse!” Harlock instantly replied. “I have spent the majority of my life in this stupid war! I only promised to see it to its end. Now it’s over I have no obligations to stay here! I’ll remind you Arcadia is not your ship.”   
“Yes yes.” The man sighed. “We can understand your displeasure. But just stay their until we can find a replacement for you.”   
Harlock fold his arms doing his best to control his anger. He looked sharply up at the man on the screen. “You have six months. Then I am taking my ship and leaving.”   
The man sighed. “I will contact you again in three months and see what I can come up with.” With that the man hung up.   
Harlock angrily turned around and sat down in the captain’s chair. “Trying to get us to waste more time here…”   
Tochiro sighed standing beside him. “Since the Solar Federation no long exists,” Tochiro shrugged. “We have no contractual obligation either.”   
Harlock nodded. “Still I gave my word. We’ll have to stay another few months. I’m sorry my friend.”   
“Ah it’s alright Harlock.” Tochiro smiled and patted his captain’s shoulder. “You’re a good guy. You couldn’t have just left Earth unprotected.”   
Harlock weakly smiled up at Tochiro.   
Miime enter the room again holding a bottle of wine and three glasses. “I still think we should celebrate. Your wars are over. That still in itself is good.”   
Tochiro and Harlock both laughed and took a wine glass. The crew around on the bridge gave a small cheer and each raised their flask. The Captain raised his wine glass.   
“To home!”   
“To home!”


	7. Freedom

Patrolling the Earth was a rather simple task and at times it could get rather boring. And Harlock couldn’t help but feel restless at times, though he had never been one who could stand still for long. He’d taken up the habit of walking through the ship making rounds inspecting everything. It didn’t take him long to notice when something was out of place.   
Tochiro went working on new projects while Miime talked with her sisters on the other ships and would drink with Harlock. Miime and the captain bonded rather well over their love for drinks; they often started on topics of philosophy. Miime would teach Tochiro and Harlock of her old home and its legends. Once in a while she’d teach Harlock fragments of her native tongue. Since the talks not many ships came toward Earth’s direction and Harlock avoid destroying every ship that came close. There had already been too much senseless death. He wouldn’t be the cause of more.   
As for the crew of forty one, Harlock let them make themselves comfortable aboard and let them do as they pleased when no work was needed to be done. A simple policy and the crew was happy with it.   
One evening as the end of their six months approached, Harlock had taken up the bridge watch and let the rest of them retire for the night. He watched the distant stars through the windows of the bridge; he softly sighed and folded his arms. His displeasure with Gaia was clear. He wanted to protect his home. Was the point of protecting it now no one lived there? It was like a vacant house. Then a voice came over the communication system as three small ships appeared on the radar.   
“Arcadia this is Gaia Sanctuary One. Permission to pass.”   
“Gaia Sanctuary this is Arcadia, permission denied.” Harlock quickly responded.   
“Captain Harlock.” A face appeared on the screen.  
“Oh, councilman.” Harlock smirked. “Find our replacement yet?”  
“Yes.” The young plastic looking councilman smiled back.  
Surprise took over Harlock’s face. "Really I wasn’t expecting you to actually come through.“ An actual smile appeared on Harlock’s face.  
"Well. The new flag ship will be here soon, in the mean time though I need to land this one for repairs. We also need to set up a tower. ”   
“You can land on the moon.” Harlock folded his arms. “But what’s this about a tower?”  
“Arcadia is the only manned ship. We can trust remote controlled ships more then we can our fellow man. So we are setting up a radio tower to control those ships.”   
“I see.” Harlock though it over. “Will that station be manned?”   
“Of course not.”   
Harlock sighed, something felt a little off. But this was their chance they were finally about to become free. No. Harlock shook his head a little. His desire to befree was strong, but he need to trust his feeling.  
“Sorry.” Harlock looked back up at the screen. “I am not allowed to let anyone in, So you are out of luck.”   
The councilman frowned “I am sorry you feel that way Harlock.” With that the screen went blank.   
The small ships stayed a good distance away form Earth. It did not try to conntact Arcadia again. But with in the hour another ship arrived and started headings towards earth.   
“This is Arcadia.” Harock tried to contact the new ship.   
But the ship ignored Harlock call. Anger started to boil in Harlock.   
“Tochiro! I need you help!” Harlock called down to Tochiro’s workshop.   
No reply came but Tochiro was on the bridge in a few minutes.   
“Get one of the ships to fire on that ship!” Harlock quickly ordered.  
“Right.” Tochiro started working.   
A vocie suddenly came over the coms again.   
“Harlock this is your replacement.”   
“Conceilmen.” Harlock quitly mubbled recongizing the voice.   
“And We can see that Harlock. You are a true man of honor. Unforutnaly. Men like you have no place in this world. So to make sure you’re replacement is suited for the job. We’ll have it engage and destory the Arcadia.”   
“What?” Tochiro looked up from his console, eyes wide.   
Harlock shared his friend’s suprise. He quickly sounded the alarm, and the men hurried to their stations.   
The new ship already started to fire upon the Arcadia. Harlock started to steer the Arcadia out of path of the other ship’s weapons. As his crew started up the weapons and began to return fire.   
The situation started to grow worse though, the Deathshadow class ships started to move and started to fire at the Arcadia.   
“Captain!” A crew man called. “We are taking hits! In the! Well everywhere!”   
“They are trapping us in! I’m going to try and break through! Everyone! Damage control as best you can! Arcadia’s taking hits too fast for her to take it all herself!” Harlock took a tight hold of the helm and quickly started to spin it trying to ram one of the sister ships out of the way.  
“Miime!”   
“Yes, Harlock.”   
“Get out as much power form that engine as you can! And see if your sisters can get control of those ships again!”   
Miime gave a nod and hurried to engine.   
“Tochiro?”   
“I’m already on it. Things aren’t looking good though. I don’t know how they have control of the other ships.."Tochiro admitted as he frantically worked.   
"Keep at it.” Harlock winced slightly as the Arcadia crashed into one of her sister ships pushing it out of the way.   
“Captain three small ships have started descent into Earth’s atmospere!”   
“What?” Harlock shouted, his anger growing by the seconds. He stired Arcadia out of the cluster of the other ships and started to move other the three ships that where landing on Earth. “Distory those ships now!”   
“But Captain they are Gaia.”   
Harlock angerly grabbed the Gaia pin that hung over his heart. With a hard tug it was ripped off and tossed aside. He looked back at his crewman.   
“Distory those ships.”   
Not another word was said as the weapons where aimed and the three small ships on Earth where distoried.   
Then the bridge suddenly shook. Alarms started ringing everywhere. Choas was breaking out as the crew tried fix what they could.   
“The bridge has taken a bad hit!”   
“The barrier is down!”   
“The controls here are fried!”   
“Other ships have fired anchors they are broading!”  
The bridge shook again. Sheets of metal fell form the ceiling.   
“No!” Harlock shouted as he watched those on his bridge die. “Everyone! Out! To the escape pods if you can! Take a space wolf if you have to!” He quickly ordered. They’d have more of a chance out there then they did here right now. He refused to watch them die here. The situation was looking more dire by the second. Most of the bridge had fled by the time the Gaia soilder’s enter Harlock truned form his helm as he was fired upon. His own weapons was out and he returned fire.   
“Harlock!” Tochiro called. “I think it go-!”   
“TOCHIRO!” Harlock turned just to see Tochiro hit by the fire of a gun.   
Harlock slipped and fell to the floor and quickly scramed over to his friend’s side. The bridge shook again more of the ceiling start to fall and took out most of the inturders and quickly took carrier of the rest of them form his spot next to Tochiro. Harlock gently put his arm around his dear friend.   
“Ha-rlock.” Tochiro weakly smiled up at his friend. But then another shack of this ship. This time a fire burst out. The impact pushed the flames outward and Harlock instantly truning his face trying to avoid it but he was hit. Harlock called out in pain as the flames touched his face. He grabbing the side of his face that’d been burn and hollered.   
He fell back on to his arms, trying to keep in the pain, his breath heavy as he used the adrenalin rushing in to stand. Keeping his hand on his face he looked back at his friend. Tochiro was still there, collapsed on the floor with fresh burns on his skin; blood was pooling around him. He was some how still breathing. He let out a heavy sigh of relief. Arcadia stopped shaking and Harlock watched the other ships turn around. A weak smile and he stood again and went for the emergency kit in the storage unit under a console not far away. He wrapped up his face first, then went to work trying to save his friend.   
He only knew basic first aid, and Harlock knew he really shouldn’t be working in his condition. But Tochiro need him right now.   
“Don’t die on me.” Harlock breathed. “We die together alright? That’s what you said. We die together.”   
When he finished doing what he could Harlock laid down on the floor. His face still hurt; seemed like he would have another nasty scar on his face. He closed his other eye and with Arcadia save for now he passed out. 

Slowly Harlock’s eye opened. What a familiar situation. The scent of disinfectant and white light flooded his senses. Harlock shot up and looked around as his memory caught up with him.   
“Tochiro!”   
“He’s up on the bridge still. I couldn’t move him.” The doctor sat across form Harlock holding a bottle of sake.   
“Doctor. You’re still…”   
“A few of us didn’t want to leave.” The old doctor laughed weakly. “Some of us were already hurt and couldn’t make it out. I was tending to people so I stayed. Good thing I did. I was checking the bridge and found you. Moved you down here so you could get better help.”   
Harlock nodded.   
“You’re first aid was good. Tochiro, he won’t make it though. He’s bleed too much and I can’t get him the proper help in enough time. And your eye…it’s probably gone; that fire melted it good. We can see if we can get you a robotic one if your nerves aren’t shot to hell.”  
Harlock slowly stood. “The ships?”  
“They went away, but it looks like they are coming back. They are in position again, start firing an minute.”   
“Damn it.” Harlock sighed, but then slowly stood.  
“Captain you should-”   
“Not now.” Harlock started to walk. “If we are going to die, I’ll make sure they can’t just take the Earth for themselves.”   
The doctor only nodded; the Captain’s anger quite clear. It was a scary silent rage.  
Harlock quickly made his way to the engine, to Miime.  
“Harlock.” Miime spoke as she approached. “Your eye…”   
Harlock sighed and nodded. “Nothing your sisters can do?”  
Miime shook her head. “No. They are stalling as best they can.”   
Harlock closed his eyes. “Miime. Can you release the dark matter in the engines?”  
Miime’s eyes widened. “Harlock. I have no idea what that might do.”  
“So you can do it? Can your sisters do it to the other ships?”   
“Well yes but, Harlock. The Earth below.”   
“Miime please. Do it. Form what I understnad, th dark matter core acts in layers. So Maybe it will act like a sheild over Earth.” He paused a moment. “I can’t let them just abuse Tochiro’s creations like this. And I won’t let them have the Earth for just themselves.” A dark mood flashed in Harlock’s eye. “Please Miime.”   
Miime looked at Harlock for a moment then nodded. She stood in front of the engine and opened up her arms.   
Sisters, release the dark matter.  
Miime, are you sure?  
Yes. Harlock has asked it of us.  
But we have no idea what it might do. It might destroy everything.  
Then tonight, my sisters, we rejoin our families with the golden goddess.   
…very well.  
One.  
Two.  
Three.  
The dark matter was released. From each ship a huge burst of of dark red and black ash like beam was casted down at the earth. Harlock watch with wide eye of horror, then Arcadia’s engine had the brightest burst casting black ash in power full waves pushing both Harlock and Miime backwards. Then things went quite and for a moment things went black. With Arcadia’s main power gone the backup generators came online keeping the gravity on and the oxygen, but not enough for the ship to keep in a good orbit. The ship started heading towards Earth. It was only a few moments and Arcadia was pulled into Darkness. Harlock and Miime hurried towards the bridge and watched.   
“I’m sorry Miime.” Harlock looked at Miime.  
“Harlock.” Miime looked at him, and gave him a small smile. “It will be alright.”   
The ship crashed as the fire grew around the ship, Harlock instinctively sheltered Miime.   
And for a moment there was nothing.


	8. From Ash

It was strange. Being dead. Harlock was still feeling. Though he had no body, but he could feel. So strange.   
Then there was a tiny prick. A tiny tingling feeling, slightly painful. One was followed by another suddenly there where millions. It was as if his body was being stitched together from ash and dust.   
Soon he could feel his head resting against something hard. Then he felt his back his arms and legs, feet and hands. It was all slowly coming back together. He could feel his chest closing and he quickly gasped letting the shock of the air to start his heart and lungs. His breathing slowed into a steady pace. Was he alive? He gently started trying to move. His finger curled into his palm and extended again as he commanded. Slowly he let his eyes open. He blinked; it seemed he could only see out of one eye. He carefully pushed himself up his hand moving to rub his temples.   
He let out a low groan. Everything was feeling sore. Harlock looked at his hand and gently moved it. Was this his body? He was sure he had just died. This didn’t make sense.   
Slowly he moved to his feet. He slowly stood and took in world around him.   
“Where? Am I?” Harlock started walking forward. Red and black ash and dust was everywhere, the sky was dark and completely covered in clouds. And huge pillars of clouds where crashing upon the ground. Storms hid in the clouds and thunder and lighting rumbled around.   
Harlock stepped forward.   
“God, where…” Harlock keep looking around. “I remember.” He tried to recall what had happen but his memory was foggy. “Arcadia… Tochiro.” Harlock started to scramble across the landscape. “Where?!”   
“Harlock!” A voice called.   
“Miime?” Harlock turned towards the sound. “Oh, thank god.”   
Miime ran up to Harlock and gently touch his shoulder. “Are you alright?”   
He gave a little sigh and nodded. “Are you?”  
“Yes.”   
“Do you have any idea where we are?”   
“Earth.”   
“Earth?!” Harlock quickly faced Miime. “What?”   
“We crashed on Earth. Harlock.” Miime looked at Harlock. “We released the dark matter and this is what happened.”   
Harlock stood shaking. “I destroyed it.”   
“Harlock.”   
“Miime I…I Have to fix this.”   
“Harlock.” She started to speak. But she stopped herself. “How are we going to get off Earth without a ship.”   
“I don’t know. But I am not giving up. I have fix this! I made a promise.” Harlock started walking again. He reached the cliff. “Is that? A-arcadia?”   
Over the cliff a ship lay. It looked like the wreckage of the Arcadia, but it slowly was rebuilding itself.   
“There must still the dark matter left in the ship.” Miime followed behind Harlock and stood with him on the edge of the cliff. “It’s stilling trying to live.”   
Harlock only nodded. So they had definitely crashed, then how had he lived? There was no way he could think that made real sense. Then he was dealing with a basic part of the universe no one understood.   
He carefully made his way down the cliff to the ship. Harlock entered the hollowed ship and with Miime close behind the pair walked through the empty hall. Without her crew Arcadia didn’t seem as … ‘alive’ as she used to, but Harlock somehow could feel a steady beat within her. He weakly smiled, that feeling brought him a small glimmer of hope that not all was lost. He and Miime found the engine still there, still in one piece. Miime stood and tried to activate it. The engine gave a small acknowledgement of her efforts, but wouldn’t fully come online.  
Miime looked at Harlock. He gave a small nod and continued on. The alien woman following close behind.   
The pair continuing on, Harlock fell into his old route when he made his rounds. His last stop had always been the main computer room. He pushed opened the doors and entered. The main computer was fine, that made Harlock smiled a little. This room couldn’t help but remind him of his lost best friend. He closed his eyes.   
“Tochiro. Everyone. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Harlock took a seat one on of large wires. “My dear friend. I’m sorry.” He gave himself a moment of grief.   
Miime took seat next to him, the pair grieving together.   
Harlock put his head in his hands. He’d destroyed the Earth, the thing he’d promised to protect form destruction. And in it he’d lost his best friend, and his dear Maya died in vain. He sighed heavily tears starting to form.   
Harlock.   
“What?” Harlock looked up tears still in his eyes. That voice. It sounded like Tochiro’s, but different. It rang more clearly in his head than his ears. Was it just a trick of his mind?  
Harlock. The voice called again.   
“Tochiro?” Harlock looked to the main computer. No that couldn’t be. Could it? Harlock prayed it was though. He despartly wished it to be.   
Harlock, it’s me. I’m here. The main computer.   
“Tochiro.” The Captain couldn’t help but laugh with a sad joy. His prays answered. He stood again looking up with a small smile at the main computer. He wiped his eye and laughed again. “Is that really you? You have no idea how good it is to at lest hear your vocie agian.”   
Same, Harlock. But… The ship… Earth. Tochiro’s vocie took a worried tone.  
“I know.” Harlock folded his arms and weakly nodded. He paused a moment the moment of joy he had quickly fading. “I will fix this. We have to. I made a promise. I can’t be free until that promise is fulfilled. So…”   
We’ll keep fighting?   
“Yeah.” Harlock nodded a weak smirk as he stood a little taller. “I’ll keep fight until I am only bones.”   
From a distance the roar of the engine could be heard.   
Miime and Harlock turned towards the noise.   
Your heart…  
“What?” Harlock looked back to the computer.   
Your heart is Arcadia, and you are Arcadia’s. A ship that repairs itself. It would naturaly repair it’s heart first.   
“I don’t understand.” Harlock sighed. “But I never did to begin with. I suppose that’s the ways things are.” He paused a moment. “We have work to do. Tochiro.”   
Yes Harlock?  
“Do what you can, please.”   
Alright. Harlock could tell that just by his vocie that Tochiro was smiling, the large silly looking grin he almost always wore. It made Harlock feel a bit better.   
“Miime, come with me. We need to see if we can get her up in the air again.”   
“Yes, Harlock.”   
Miime followed Harlock out of the computer room and back up to the engine. It was alive now, and Harlock watched the engine work.   
He felt his heart beating with the sounds of the engine and Maya’s words came back to him.   
“Then that’s what we’ll be.” Harlock looked up at the ship.  
The dust and ash around them swirled into a building storm, the engines picked up as the ship started to rebuild herself at a quicker pace. But she wasn’t the same as before. The ship took on a greenish black. The ash and dust moved forwards up the ship. From her aft it took back the form of an old ship wooden pirate ship skulls and crossbones adorning the ship as it moved forward. It cralwed forward rebuilding the ship as it went. As it reached the fornt the design of a spine started to form on the top of the ship. It crawled forward to the top of the ship where the a skull formed meeting the spine and under the skull’s teeth a set of crossed bones. A flag formed on the aft end hang up and fluttering gently in the wind. As the black flag took form ash gather around the captan. It stained his uniform black like his flag. and cape form around him and flutter behind him as he started to walk forward. On his chest, the ash stain a white skull and cross bones at the same time, the same patterened form on the black flag. The jolly roger now hung over the ship as the ash started to settle. The ships was a like a ghost ship now, it looked nothing like what it had, yet the something had not change about it. The dark ship was born.   
Harlock took a hold of the ship’s helm.   
“Arcadia.” He spoke directly to his ship. “Blast off!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And I hope you enjoyed my little fic!


End file.
